Spiker
by Spitfire47
Summary: "What exactly are you looking for Charles? If you're looking for happiness I promise you you won't find it." Born and bred as a weapon, Misty Argon aka Spiker, finally has a chance to change everything she has become. no slash Erik/OC Banshee/OC REWRITTEN
1. Prolouge

White.

That was all that Felicia Argon could see as she laid in pain on the hospital bed, her back arched and her legs placed high up on the supports that were at the end of the bed. Her hands wrapped around the metal bars of the hospital bed and her knuckles grew whiter as she tightened her grip. Her breaths were shallow and laboured as her back was propped up against the elevated bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she watched the nurses and doctors huddle around what had come out of her body. Felicia looked over curiously wondering what was taking them so long, maybe something went wrong. The mental horror clung to her mind as she laid her head back and let out a groan of pain. _What the hell is going on?_

Just then the door burst open and there stood her husband, he still had on his work uniform and he too was slightly breathless as he mentally kicked himself for missing his first child's birth. Ryan inched closer to his wife.

"Where the hell were you?" Felicia hissed at her husband.

"I was busy," he replied. "You know that."

Felicia glared at him but didn't reply as she turned her attention back to the group of doctors and nurses.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked but Felicia continued to ignore him.

Just then the huddle broke and the doctor came up to Felicia but not before giving a curious look over to the man beside her.

"I'm Ryan," the man said, "Felicia's husband."

"Then it's good you're here," the doctor said.

Both parents looked at each other with worried expressions, god knows what is wrong with their child. They know that something is up because the nurses have made their own small huddle and started to talk and point to the child.

"Let me say first off…your child is very healthy," The doctor said managing a shy smile, "and as far as we can tell she is…mainly fine."

Ryan frowned. "Mainly? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Now the shy boyish smile was wiped clean from the doctor's face and he looked like he had never smiled once in his life.

"There is something that you should see though," the doctor added and both Felicia and Ryan straightened to receive the news.

The doctor motioned someone to bring the baby over but no one moved. He looked back at the nurse huddle and impatiently pointed to one and waved his hand impatiently over. The nurse looked around her mid-twenties fresh out of school and her fearful expression gave off her skittishness of going near the baby. But she swallowed her fear with great difficulty and walked over to where the baby was placed and gently picked it up. It gurgled happily and stretched out its arm as if trying to touch the nurse's face but she instinctively leaned back to avoid the hands. She walked over the doctor and he plucked the child out of her arms none to gently.

"This is _your_ child," the doctor said grimly.

Felicia took her child and then took down the small flap that covered the infants face.

The baby was beautiful. Light skin, it's small hands curled and waved into fists and it's eyelids were squeezed shut. The baby looked fine to the parents.

"How dare you!" Felicia hissed glaring at both doctor and the nurse. "This is a fine child."

The doctor ignored the accusation and merely asked. "What did you name this child?"

"Misty," Ryan said before his wife could say anything.

The doctor leaned down to take the child but Felicia pulled the baby out of his reach. The doctor returned to his straightened position and folded his arms across his chest before taking a deep breath in.

"Just tell us what is wrong with her," Ryan demanded as his patience drew thinner and thinner as the seconds passed.

"Misty," Felicia said gently and the baby's eyelid slowly opened and what Felicia saw next nearly made her drop her own child. Ryan looked like he was going to be sick as his face grew ghostly pale.

The baby's eyes were pure white. There were no signs of a pupil or iris or even veins for that matter. As the baby turned it's head towards it's father, a sky blue colour blue immediately took place of the white and Misty made a small noise as if she was happy. Then the colour changed again to a red as the baby faced both the nurse and the doctor.

"You see?" the doctor asked pointing at Misty. "We are more than welcome to make...arrangements."

Felicia nor Ryan replied to the doctor, they were too shocked to reply to anything. Felicia wanted to get rid of the child but when Ryan snapped out of his daze he realized he could actually use Misty for his research.

"We'll keep her," Ryan blurted before Felicia could get anything out. The doctor raised his eyebrow but shook off the possibilities as to why such a highly respected man would want an abomination such as that.

"Have it your way sir," the doctor said and then forcibly placed the child into Ryan's hands.

When the doctors and nurses were gone Felicia turned to Ryan and whispered, "Are you crazy?"

"My lab can use her," Ryan said defensively, "we can gain more knowledge about these mutants and see on how to defend ourselves against them if they were to pose a major threat against the Human community."

Felicia was ready to argue but she realized that sense in her husband's words and she leaned back into the bed.

"I'll be back alright?" With that Ryan exited with Misty in hand and took out his phone. "Hello Phorbes? I have a test subject with me...oh Felicia is doing fine...as to where I received the test subject is none of your concern, your job is to do as I say is that final?...Good, now prepare the Test Room I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

**Age Six**

Misty laid in her padded cell with her hands folded on her chest. Her tail dangled off the bed and just hung there uselessly. God she was bored! She rubbed her wrist where they had injected her with some sort of liquid that was of course given to her without explanation. Misty got up off the padded cot and then walked around the small area. Misty then placed her hand on the cot and felt for what she was looking for, a small piece of metal that she had taken from the guard who was assigned to her. She waved her hand over the cot and felt the metal expand as small spikes shot from all sides creating a spiked ball of metal. Misty then pulled slightly and the spiked ball ripped through the mattress and halted about two inches from her face.

Originally, nothing was suppose to be around Misty as any gas, liquid or solid Misty could manipulate for her own purposes. Any solids were the most dangerous so they decided to put her in a padded cell as spiked pads didn't really do any major damage to the guards except major bruises. She almost killed a guard as one spike caught him in the gut and the force was hard enough to puncture his spleen.

Misty's powers showed themselves when she was three which was the ability to create spikes in any solid, liquid or gas. At a young age she also developed her bone tail which was decided that would grow longer as Misty grew herself. Small vertical bumps on her back made the technicians question what was next to come with this mutant child but Misty ignored their gawking.

Ever since she was born she has been living a scheduled life. In the morning she would be given specially formulated food, then two hours under observation in a small classroom the same glass windows you'd see in interrogation rooms. From then she would be examined by many technicians and a single doctor all who gave her cold looks behind their masks as they took blood, looked at her eyes, injected different medications and even crush off a bit of her tail which hurt her the most.

Once the doctor and nurses had tried to go in and get some scrapings from the bumps on Misty's back to see what they will transform into. What happened was that one nurse accidentally sliced through a nerve causing Misty's powers to automatically activate on their own and ended up with three nurses dead and two severely wounded.

As all this was going on Ryan, Misty's father, would be standing outside the room watching along with the head technician and the head of defense. All three would had talks later over reports and findings as well as observation notes about the young girl before making any decisions.

Ryan had lost all feelings for his daughter as well as Felicia who went to work for the government branch as head secretary. Both knew that this was for the communities own good and for their daughters as they knew that her powers would be beyond her control and with the medications and tests they were doing on her, it would limit her understanding and her wanting to explore her power on her own.

**Age Eleven**

Her heart raced in her breast as she burst through the thick bush with ease. Her tail waved in the air and her hair laid flat against her head as Misty raced through the woods. She was out! Misty couldn't help but laugh with joy as she leaped up onto the trees and ran along the harsh forest floor. She had escaped the hell she had been bound to for eleven years, where would she go? Who cares! She was free and that was all that mattered. Misty knew that they would be looking for her eventually and that she wouldn't be safe to stay in one place so she continued north looking up at the starry sky and the moon that shone on her with a silvery light.

As Misty ran she came across a sign and she knew that she was close to some sort of city that she would be able to hid in. She jogged over and ducked into the wooded area as she came across a small cabin. Misty's tail raised as she inched closer and closer to the place unsure of what to make of it. Her eyes shifted to a maroon colour as she noticed a small boy outside sitting on the patio. The boy turned her head and noticed her and waved anxiously, Misty didn't know whether to wave back or not. She inched closer to the boy until she was completely exposed standing in the driveway.

"Hello," the boy said happily, he didn't seem to mind Misty's form.

"Hi," Misty replied cautiously.

"I'm Sean," he said again, Sean looked around Misty's age except probably more immature and a tad bit shorter. He had a mess of red hair, freckles and light eyes.

"Misty."

"Do you want to come inside?" Sean asked.

Misty immediately shook her head and was about to reply when a sudden crash came from the woods and all of a sudden five guys dressed in all black were standing there with tranquilizer guns pointed at both Misty and Sean. Another man appeared and it was Ryan.

"Misty," Ryan said in a bored tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want to go back," Misty said defiantly.

Ryan shook his head. "Get into the van, we're going home."

"No."

Ryan stepped forward but spikes ejected from Misty's tail and it lifted threateningly. All the men pressed forward waiting for a command.

"Get in the van," Ryan said again this time with more force. Misty shook his head and looked back at Sean who looked frightened.

Ryan took out his own gun and pointed it at Sean and Misty knew that it wasn't a tranquilizer, she stiffened.

"Get into the damn vehiclen or this boy dies."

Ryan cocked the gun and Sean flinched ready to run but a guard who had hidden on the other side of the patio jumped up and grabbed Sean around the arm and threw him back. The boy landed with a thud and Misty feared the worst until Sean got to his feet in pain. The guard tried to grab Sean again but the boy twisted out of the grip and then screamed at the guard.

No one knew what had gone on then because everyone ducked their heads and held their ears as the boy screamed including Misty who's tail even wrapped around her leg. It was definitely sonic but what was different was that Misty could actually see the waves emit from the boy's mouth and slam into the guard at full blast.

When the scream died Ryan pointed that the boy and shouted, "He's one of them!"

A guard picked up his dropped gun and aimed at Sean but Misty's tail wrapped around the gun and squeezed causing it to explode in the guard's hand. The man screamed and then fell as Misty's tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled him off balance. Light started to appear all over the small neighbourhood and Misty knew that Ryan would have to back down so that he wouldn't get caught. She watched as two guards cornered Sean but then the patio door opened and there stood Sean's father.

"What the f-." A tranquilizer hit his neck and he fell like a stone, inside there was a shriek and Misty took that to be Sean's mother who was only in the kitchen.

"Wait," Misty said and then held up her hands in surrender. When everyone saw this guns were lowered and the two guards who had gotten a hold of Sean dropped the boy and moved towards Misty with their guns hip level.

"But you have to leave," Misty said.

"Let me guess," her father chuckled. "and never return?"

Misty nodded.

"Deal."

Misty moved towards the armoured van that was hidden in the dark on the side of the road. Ryan gave a command into the radio and the van roared to life and moved closer. Five guards circled Misty so that she wouldn't escape and two guards led her towards the vehicle.

Inside the van she was strapped in with an array of thick leather straps that went around her ankles, wrists, chest and a thin one that went across her forehead. Her father climbed into the back and faced her.

"You've been a very bad girl lately," he accused wagging his finger.

Misty didn't reply to him and sighed as the van lurched and drove off.


	2. Recruitment

**1961**

Smoke billowed and curled around Misty's face, she looked over to her left and saw that the streets were bare as usual. Steam rose from the graters and a cheap cigarette hung lazily from Misty's mouth. Misty never truly got addicted to smoking, she never actually inhaled instead just allowed the smoke to billowed and drift into her nostrils allowing the stinging sensation hit her. She scanned the area making sure that her baseball cap was low over her eyes but raised high enough for only her to see.

Eighteen years of living in continuous torment and Misty had finally gotten the nerve to escape. She had been trapped in a secret government facility run by her own father but Misty had finally escaped her hell hole and the only thing left to think about was eluding her captors and what to do next.

The night after her first escape and meeting the mutant Sean she was severely punished. Untested experiments were performed on her as well as large empty needles that were injected and just left there just to really punish her. She was beaten by guards almost every night for the next month after that and they had also sliced open her arm and placed a tracking device so that they would know where she was at all times.

Misty had tried to escape when she was fourteen and then again at sixteen. She killed countless guards to get what she wanted and didn't allow her father to break her nor anyone else in the facility. She was in complete control of her own self and no one would tell her otherwise. Every time she was tempted to go back to see Sean but she was worried what would happen if her father had found out that she was back at the boy's house. He would possibly take him and experiment on him as well and then blame it on her.

Her head swerved right to left to make sure that she was completely alone before pushing herself from the wall and exhaling slowly. Cracks and literal bone crunching sounds came from behind Misty and then a bone tail came into view. It whipped gently back and forth around Misty's ankles and curled in the air continuously. Misty could feel the spikes on her back anxious to be set free but Misty didn't feel like releasing those quite yet. Misty breathed in and then blew out more smoke before stumping out the empty end.

"Excuse me?"

The voice startled Misty and she whipped around, small spikes pierced out the end of her bone tail and pointed threateningly at the ones who had snuck up on her. The spikes on her back immediately ejected to their full extent and they ran all the way down her spine. Misty winced in pain as the spikes continued to stand on end but she glared at the two intruders.

"Easy," one said holding up his hands, "It's alright we're not here to hurt you."

Don't believe them, Misty thought, Most likely worked for Ryan who wanted nothing more than to have her back in his possession.

"Are you Misty Argon?" the man asked, his voice had a tint of accent to it. Misty never heard any of her father's men speak with an accent nor speak so kindly either.

"Who are you?" Misty snarled, she would never let her guard down.

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr."

Misty felt the tension in her body slowly decrease and the spikes on her tail slowly drew in.

"We just want to talk to you, is that alright?"

The young mutant looked from one man to the other and then felt the spikes on her back draw into her skin completely and back into hiding. She winced and knew that these men weren't a threat.

"What is it?" Misty asked her voice still full of demand.

"We work for the CIA," the man named Erik said, "It's alright," - Erik added seeing Misty's eyes darken again -, "They won't do you any harm, they are creating a team of our kind to help track down a mutant by the name of Sebastian Shaw."

Misty never heard of that name before, "And he is?"

"A powerful mutant bent on creating world war three."

"Interesting."

The man named Charles looked at Misty and she looked back feeling like he was doing something that she didn't like. Her tail was still out and raised to strike anyone down in a heartbeat.

"What is your friend doing?" Misty asked nodding over to Charles.

Charles grinned, "You sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"Me in your head."

Misty shrugged, "Faintly."

"Can you tell us your powers Misty?" Erik asked.

"You first."

_"You might want to sit down," _Charles's voice rang in my head, "_we are probably going to be a while."_

"So telepathy?" Misty asked, "Interesting, and what can you do?"

Erik raised his hand and the trash can near the end of the empty alley immediately crumpled as easily as paper then expanded back into it's original shape.

"Control of metal," Erik said simply.

"And your powers are?" Charles asked.

Misty raised her hand and the space in between them rumbled and small spikes emerged from the ground. Then they got bigger and thicker, forming until Misty was completely hidden behind a full wall.

"Fascinating," Charle's voice came from behind the spike made wall. Misty raised her hand again and the wall dissolved spikes at a time until there was nothing.

"How about offering you a job?" Charles asked at once.

"With the CIA?" Misty added suspiciously.

"There is a special facility that you can stay at, there already are a few mutants there."

Misty looked at the ground and then back at Erik who nodded to confirm what Charles was saying.

"Say I do go with you, what will happen?"

"We can train you," Erik explained, "Help you control your powers to help us take down Shaw."

"And also control for your own safety," Charles said quickly before giving Erik a small scowl.

Misty looked at the two mutants and asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Charles shook his head and said, "The CIA will keep us safe and plus you will also have each other."

Misty pondered, if she did go with the two mutants who said that they can give her safety then her running away from those who do indeed threaten her will possibly stop following her. But then again the CIA is part of the government and Misty had enough of government control for a lifetime – literally.

"I know what you are going through," Charles whispered, his eyes full of concern.

Misty snapped her head up and was ready to say something but her words clogged her throat.

"You can trust us."

Misty straightened unsure of what to do, these mutants were offering help but every time Misty was offered help she ended up right back where she started. She never wanted to do that ever again. The two men got up and Charles said, "We're not forcing you Misty, it is entirely your choice."

They both slowly started to leave when Misty took and said, "What happens after?"

Erik and Charles both turned.

"Excuse me?" Charles asked.

"When finding this Shaw guy and training…," Misty said waving her hands around. "What happens after?"

"You continue to live with us," Erik promised.

"So you won't…send me…away?"

Charles shook his head and whispered, "Never."

Misty walked towards the two mutants, her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt as she stopped in front of them.

"So when do we go?"


	3. Home

On the ride to the CIA building, Misty looked out onto the barren highway. She looked up at the sky to see billions of stars and some of the Milky Way look down at her and Misty took in a breath. When she was escaping she never really had the chance to take in all her surroundings. She was busy throwing spikes, creating walls and climbing trees to do all that. But now that she was free and the mutants in the front seats promised her safety, Misty soaked it all up.

It was about a three-four hour ride in total to the CIA military base. When they got there three guards all suited up opened the door for the mutants and Misty cautiously stepped out.

"It's alright," Charles reassured seeing Misty's suspicion and nervousness, "this way."

Misty followed Charles and Erik followed right behind her. They went through the front double doors to a large platform where a young woman was waiting for them.

"Hi," the CIA agent said politely, "my name is Moira MacTaggert."

"Misty," the young mutant replied.

"The others are in the main room," Moira told Charles. "Do you want me to show Misty where it is?"

"I think we got it," Charles replied kindly, "this way Misty."

Misty followed Charles and they were ready to go through the door when one agent said, "Nice belt."

Misty's tail automatically unraveled and curled in the air as if to see who had said that. The guards, the agent and Moira all stared stunned at Misty.

"It's more of a disguise," she said sheepishly then followed Charles and Erik before anyone could speak.

* * *

><p>While walking down the hall Misty looked back at the door and then muttered, "Are these guys okay with it?"<p>

Charles looked over his shoulder at Misty, "With what?"

"Having mutants around."

"Of course," Erik replied, "they need are help, we need a place to stay, sort of like an agreement."

Misty nodded as they turned to the left towards where the separate rooms are.

"So how many more of our kind are here?" Misty asked.

"Six," Charles explained, "Not including us but now that you're here and agreed then we're up to seven."

"Not including us," Erik added.

Misty gave a small smile and then they came to two great metal doors. Erik raised his hand and the doors opened and they continued to walk through. Misty noticed the five other mutants and she bent her head and hid her eyes behind the baseball cap. She could hear small chatter, cards being flipped over, and a pinball machine dinging madly.

"Excuse me," Charles shouted, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Immediately every noise in the room stopped and Misty heard shuffling of feet as some mutants had shuffled over from the pinball machine to the couches.

"This is Misty Argon," Charles introduced, "The new mutant that we told you about."

_They already know about me_, Misty thought half-heartily, _guess no point in hiding._

"It's alright," Erik whispered in her ear.

Misty slowly pulled the baseball cap off and looped it around her wrist. She looked up and saw the other five mutants look at her in complete awe. One mutant stood and came over.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "I'm Raven."

"Hi," Misty said shyly, "Misty."

The other mutants took Raven's lead and got up to greet Misty while Erik and Charles slowly left the room without a sound.

"Angel," a short long dark haired girl said.

"Alex," he was impressively built and short military cropped hair.

"Darwin," he was black with equally short hair as Alex.

"Dr. Hank McCoy," he was the only one with glasses and almost the tallest in the group next to the flaming red head.

"Sean."

Misty looked at the tall red head and held in a gasp. Her memory flashed at her as his name reached her ears. It can't be.

"Are you alright?" Raven frowned.

"Um...yeah," Misty said smiling, "I'm sorry...Misty."

She shook everyone's hand and then was led to the couch. Darwin reshuffled the cards and then started to deal.

"You play?" he asked Misty.

"Yeah."

"So how old are you Misty?" Alex asked.

"Hey come on Alex,"Hank grinned, "she just got here and already you're hitting on her."

Everyone including Misty laughed as Alex turned cherry red. Misty felt warmth spread through her as she laughed and it caught her off guard. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed, or if she ever did.

"I'm seventeen," Misty answered.

"What's up with your eyes?" Darwin asked.

Misty took a sharp breath and Raven hit Darwin over the shoulder, a small plate of armour covered his shoulder.

"Don't be so rude!" Raven said sharply.

"What?"

"It's okay," Misty said immediately.

Misty's eyes were something special - literally. They were pure colours ever changing from red to blue to black and every other colour imaginable. Sometimes her eyes changed colour to match Misty's mood like a mood-ring, whenever angry her eyes changed to blood red or whenever sad they changed to pure sky blue. Her eyes also changed depending on whatever material or element she was going to use for spikes.

"It...comes with the power," Misty said embarrassed. She saw Raven give her a sympathetic look while Hank looked at her eyes with fascination and seemed to almost have a studying look on his face.

"Do they ever stop changing?" Alex asked.

"Not really, sometimes they change on their own while other times they go with my emotions as well as my powers."

"Which would be?"

"I can create spikes out of elements, liquid, solid and gases."

A mutter of approval and awe hit Misty and she felt herself grin.

"So where do you come from?" Angel asked.

Misty tried to think of ways to avoid that answer when suddenly the doors opened and Charles was standing there.

"Time for bed," he announced.

A collective groan went around the room while Misty felt relief spreading through her body.

"Come on now," he said. Reluctantly, everyone got up and headed to their rooms.

"Thanks for coming dad!" Raven said sarcastically. Charles only chuckled.

"It's time to show Misty her room, who wants to?"

Angel was about to offer but Sean beat her too it.

"I'll do it!"

Sean walked over and Misty took in a sharp breath. How could he be here? How did Charles know? Did Charles know? Misty looked over at Charles and gave him a dull look, _stay out of my head_. Charles smirked and then said, "Well off you go then."

Sean and Misty left just as Alex whooped a catcall.

* * *

><p>Sean walked Misty halfway down the hall and then turned and Misty saw many doors lined up. Each had a name plate on it so both walked down to find an unoccupied room.<p>

"I think I remember you," Sean suddenly blurted.

Misty couldn't look at him, she felt too guilty about what had happened instead she asked, "Is that so?"

"We both were quite young then."

"We were."

"And...interested."

"We were young then."

Misty felt tears brim up on her eyes but she blinked them away not want Sean to see her like this. They came to the last room on the right and found that it was unoccupied. Sean opened the door and Misty stepped in.

It was much bigger than the solitary cell she had in the facility. There was a cot and a small night stand that had an alarm clock and a few blank notebooks on it. The walls were white and bare, and a small dresser was on the side.

"How did you escape?"

Misty felt her heartbeat thump against her ribcage as she thought back to the night which to her wasn't that long ago.

"Training," Misty whispered in a haunted voice, "Training and patience."

Sean looked at her with concerned eyes much like Charles and Misty turned to meet his look.

"But I'm here now right?" Misty asked, "I'm here and I'm safe."

The tears that Misty had blinked away were coming back and streaming silently down her face. Sean looked at her with full sympathy as he gave her an awkward embrace.

"That's right," he whispered, "You're safe."

Sean pulled away and then walked out leaving Misty to have time to herself. She closed the door with her bone tail and then sat on the bed allowing streams of tears to rush down her face and onto the floor.


	4. Codenames and Celebrations

It had been three days since Misty's arrival to the CIA building. She had slowly managed to fit in with everybody but her guard was never down for one moment. Charles would have small talks with Misty to try and help her release whatever she had tucked away in her mind. Sean on the other hand was a different matter, Misty didn't want to try and avoid Sean but she just needed time to think on how she would maneuver around that fact that he was part of her past - something she was desperately trying to get rid of.

Within the three days, new clothes were brought to her and Moira had ordered a special diet plan of rich foods for Misty to eat, as her body weight didn't quite match her age. Misty still wore her ankle-length trench coat around hiding whatever it was and wore her tail like a belt still shy of showing her newfound friends what her powers were.

It was night and Erik and Charles was away at some sort of meeting thing with Moira to talk about different ways to capture Shaw. Misty was in the main room hanging out with everyone else.

"We need codenames," Raven piped happily, "We're in the CIA, we should have codenames."

Raven pondered and then said, "I want to be Mystique."

"Ah," Sean pouted, "I want to be Mystique."

Misty snorted and Alex joined in with a few chuckles.

"No way!" Raven said and then shifted into a complete copycat of Sean then mimicked his voice, "I'm way more mysterious."

Everyone laughed as Sean just stared dumbfounded as Raven shifted back.

"What about you Sean?" Darwin asked.

"I want to be...," Sean hesitated and then smiled, "Banshee."

Misty smiled it was fitting for his powers.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Dr. Hank asked.

Sean got up and then muttered, "You might want to cover your ears."

Misty was the first to do so as she had experienced Sean's power before. The others followed suit and when Sean was ready, he inhaled sharply then exhaled with a short scream. The glass window shattered into a billion pieces and everyone awed.

"Me next!" Angel said catching onto Raven's excitement. She stood and looked at everyone before speaking, "Well back at the strip club my stage name was Angel." She unbuttoned the back of her shirt and what looked like tattoo wings formed and shifted into real dragonfly wings. "It does fit!" Everyone clapped including Misty as Angel hovered off the ground for a few moments.

"You can fly?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yep and watch this." Angel breathed in and then spat what looked like a coal sized flaming loogie that landed on the statue's head and sizzled.

"What about you?" Misty asked nodding to Darwin.

He shrugged, "Well Darwin is sort of a nickname, so I think I'll take it as a codename as well." Darwin got up and walked over to the fish tank and stuck his head in, his skin parted and expanded into gills as he breathed in. Everyone applauded once more.

"We need a name for Hank," Misty said now getting really excited.

"How about bozo?" Alex offered and then laughed while everyone else rolled his or her eyes.

"What about your powers?" Darwin challenged.

That shut Alex up immediately and he looked at the ground.

"No," he muttered, "Probably not the best idea."

"Oh come on!" Misty said, "Show us."

Alex blushed briefly and then shook his head again.

"Come on Alex, we have to have a codename for you."

"Um..that's okay."

Raven bit her lip and then started to chant Alex's name, he blushed even more as everyone joined in.

"Alright!" he shouted, "If I show you my powers will you all shut up?"

Everyone shouted 'yes' in unison. Alex got up and then walked out the broken window to outside. Everyone got up and then poked their heads out the window.

"Get back," Alex warned waving his hand dramatically for everyone to back away.

Everyone ducked their head and then popped back out once more to see Alex's powers.

"Whatever," Alex growled. He swung his body side to side as if circling a hoola-hoop and his body dulled a deep red. Rings of plasma energy swung around him and then shot off into different directions. The ring nearly took off Misty's head while the other sliced the statue in half like scissors going through paper.

"That is so cool man!" Darwin shouted. Everyone shouted and then stared at Misty.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Your turn," Raven said grabbing her hand and pulling her outside, "You need to show us your power."

Everyone muttered excitedly and Misty felt immense pressure on her. Now she knew what Alex felt like.

"Come on Mist," Alex said, "I showed mine, now it's your turn."

Misty walked into the centre of the courtyard and then shrugged off her trench coat revealing the black tang top underneath. She could feel tail twitch around her waist and she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes as her tail unraveled. Misty could hear everyone's shock and awe as the spikes from her back slowly ejected from her spine and stood on end. Misty bit her lip as she turned and heard unison of gasps ricocheting between the six. Bones cracked and her skin slowly separated as her bone wings opened and lengthened for the first time since the experiment. The memory pained Misty but she shook it away and realized the good feeling as her wings flexed in and out testing the environment around it.

"Beautiful." Misty couldn't tell who had said that but she turned back and felt her hair spike up like it always had whenever she was ready to use her powers. Misty raised her hands and the grass around her clumped together to form spikes and then she opened her hands and the clumped spiked grass turned into deadly projectiles shooting off in all directions except towards her friends. They stuck in the walls, the statue, broke through the lanterns and broke through windows. She opened her eyes and they were grass green then shifted to pure white as Misty tented her fingertips together and then pushed out towards one of the cement blocks that outlined the grassy courtyard. Immediately two cement block broken as the air spikes pierced through them as if they were made out of paper instead. They cracked and crumbled to the ground. Misty relaxed and she could feel the spikes on her back slowly draw back into her body and her wings fold onto her back while her tail still swung affectionately around in the air.

"That was amazing!"

"That was really cool!"

"That was crazy!"

Misty blushed as everyone gathered around her shouting out cheers and comments. She saw Sean give her an impish grin and Misty couldn't help but smile back.

"This calls for a celebration!" Raven announced as she skipped back to the main room to turn on some tunes.

"Wait," Angel said, "Charles said no parties."

Raven shrugged as she picked out party music, "Charles isn't here now is he?'

Everyone grinned.

* * *

><p>Charles, Erik and Moira walked out into the courtyard.<p>

"We can perhaps go to check it out," Charles suggested.

"No doubt Shaw will be there," Erik said darkly.

"If we do go it is going to be for informal matters," Charles warned.

"We just need to capture him and stop him from starting World War Three," Moira explained, "Nothing else."

"Speak for yourself," Erik muttered although he was speaking to no one in particular.

Charles was about to say something when he head music blasting from nearby.

"What the-?"

Charles, Erik, and Moira all rushed towards the music and passed under the arch only to see a torn up courtyard. They looked to see all six mutants having some sort of bizarre party. Angel was hovering and shaking her head to the music, Dr. Hank was hanging upside down from the ceiling and jamming out. Alex and Sean were hitting an armoured Darwin with a stick and chair as he taunted them to hit him harder and Raven and Misty were rocking out to the music while Misty's tail whipped around making it seem that it was dancing as well.

"_What is going on?" _Moira shouted, her voice was louder than the music. Misty saw from the look of Moira's face that she was more than furious, her tail snaked over to the table nearby and pressed the 'off' button.

"What happened to the window?" Moira asked appalled, "Someone answer me right now!"

"Banshee did it," Darwin said nodding to Sean who lowered the chair he was using to hit Darwin with.

"And the courtyard."

"It was Havoc," Misty answered.

"Who?"

Misty nodded towards Alex, "Havoc, you have to call him that now."

"Nice," Darwin said giving Misty a high five. Moira just stared at the two in complete shock.

"What about the grass? The cement blocks?" Moira asked turning to examine the extensive damage, "The other windows?"

"That was Spiker," Sean said then announced to the other mutants, "Misty's codename is now Spiker."

Everyone nodded and grinned in approval.

"It fits," Angel said.

"Like hell it does," Misty laughed and everyone except for Charles and Moira laughed, Erik gave a small chuckle and Charles shot him a dirty look as if to tell him _don't encourage them._

"And you," Raven said pointing to Erik, "Can be Magneto and you," She pointed to Charles, "Can be Professor X."

None of the adults said anything and Moira finally walked away completely pissed off. Erik looked at the damage and Misty could tell that his mind was already in full speed thinking of something.

"I thought you'd know better," Charles said to Raven. Misty felt some of the sting from the words as the party mood was drained out of everyone.

* * *

><p>Misty helped everyone clean up the mess and then headed off to bed. She had never had any fun in her life whatsoever so the memory stuck in her mind and she grinned whenever she thought about it. Just then a small knock was at the door and Misty walked over and opened it. There stood Charles who gave her a smile.<p>

"Hello Misty," Charles said politey.

"Hi," Misty replied.

Charles walked into her room and then said, "We want you to come with us to Russia in order to help assist in Shaw's capture."

Misty stood their dumbfounded they wanted her to do what? She honestly didn't know what do say. Misty had self-trained herself in the facility in order to succeed in her escapes, she didn't really have any professional training and that made her nervous.

"It's alright," Charles said comfortingly. "We just need you to be our eyes in the sky, to fly."

Misty swallowed, she has flown before but not much as her wings were always strapped to her back.

"I know I'm asking a lot," Charles said, "but we really need your help."

Misty looked up at Charles and nodded.

"I'll do it."


	5. Recall

The next day Misty stayed close to her room. The only few times she came out for being to eat and go to the bathroom but that was about it. Charles had visited her a few times to try and get Misty to open up more but Misty didn't want to be mind-read so that option was struck down. Misty was sitting alone in her room thinking back to last nights events. Everyone making up code names from them, then a party to celebrate only to be shot down by Charles. But Misty was thinking about what _she _did last night. She showed her powers! Her bones tail, her wings and her spine spikes as well as her power to create spikes. Misty inhaled as she remembered the feeling of her wings extend and flex a few times. She shuttered. Misty had never allowed her wings to show that is why she always wore her trench coat unless she was alone. Misty was also cautious about using her powers especially in a CIA secret training facility despite the fact that Charles promised her that it was safe. Misty closed her eyes and lied back.

* * *

><p><em>She woke to found herself contained in a bulletproof plastic container. The lights in the room were off so she wasn't sure if she was alone or not and the only light was a spotlight directly above her. Misty's breaths became shallow as she tested the plastic, small shocks entered her body zapping her nerves. Misty could feel numbness in her back and on her arms. This wasn't happening, she was a fool to think that <em>he _would ever let her go. She made a fist and struck the plastic. A large dose of bolts shot up her arm and Misty tried not to scream, but the pain was just too surreal for her. _

"_How are you doing Misty?" a voice asked her. Misty turned around in her plastic prison to try and see past the darkness, faint outlines of people but Misty couldn't tell if they were soldiers or government officials._

"_What did you do to me?" Misty demanded._

"_Answer me first, how do you feel?"_

"_How do you think?"_

_The voice didn't answer her and Misty looked around to see about ten outlined figures all around the room._

"_You have been unconscious for about two days Misty, do you feel any different?"_

_Misty sat on the metal ground of the plastic container and she looked at one of the outlined figures._

"_What have you done to me?"_

"_Do you feel any different?" _

_Misty closed her eyes to try and think but nothing came to her. No sense of hope, no sense of memory._

"_Misty? Are you all right?"_

_Fury coursed through Misty as she slowly got up and raised her hand. Small air spikes hit the plastic but the electrical field inside the plastic container zapped at them leaving behind the smell of smoke. Misty tried again, this time harder and concentrated all her power on destroying the electrical field._

"_Misty stop this," the voice said coldly._

_But Misty wasn't listening to the voice nor was she wasn't looking at any figure. No, she was busy on destroying. The outline of the electrical field dulled blue each time an air spike hit it. Misty concentrated harder as the voice demanded her to stop._

"_Enough!"_

_Misty shot one more an air spike with all her might and it pierced a good sized hole through the electrical field. Some of the outlined figures stepped forward and the sound of readied automatic weapons could be heard. _

"_Don't!" the voice commanded the soldiers. Misty wasn't paying attention to the voice or the soldiers. She raised both hands in front of her then gave them a small push, the sound of breaking glass along with static noises followed as spikes destroyed the now weakened field. Misty then pressed her hand up against the cool plastic and stared out as some figures backed up in what looked like fear. Just as Misty was ready to attack, a pain washed over her and she doubled over. Sweat started to form on her head as her breaths became short and Misty gritted her teeth as her back gave a sickening crack._

* * *

><p>Misty woke suddenly and she looked around her. She winced as she looked to see her tail stiffened and up ready to strike and the spikes on her back ejected. Misty looked down to see a multitude of holes in the mattress and covers as she got up. She relaxed her back and the spikes on her spine slowly drew back in and her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. There was a knock at the door and Misty walked over.<p>

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Banshee."

Misty smiled, everyone was already getting use to their codename's. Misty opened the door to reveal Sean who peeked inside.

"I heard something in here," he started, "was wondering if you were all right."

Misty nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Sean said, "that's good."

There was an awkward silence between them and Misty asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Um...Sure."

Misty moved so that Sean could move into her room. Sean looked at her bed, "Whoa."

"Ah," Misty said quickly coming over, "Yeah...um an accident."

Sean nodded and then said, "Do you want to...you know...go out sometime?"

Misty just stared at Sean with a dumb look on her face, _was he serious?_

"I mean...if you want too..."

Misty pushed her hair behind her ears as she whispered, "It's...been a long time since Sean."

"I know," Sean added quickly, "But perhaps...we can try it one more time."

Misty took in a deep breath completely unsure of what to do.

"Where did they find you?" Sean asked changing the subject.

"Who?"

"Charles and Erik?"

"Oh, on the streets in ...the back alleys. What about yourself?"

"Back alleys?" Sean asked surprised, "How long were you there?"

"It doesn't matter, what about you?"

"It does matter Misty."

"No, it doesn't!" Misty snapped angrily, her tail slowly unfurled from her waist and rose slowly to shoulder level, "None of it ever mattered!"

Sean waited until Misty took in deep breaths, he had learned over the past few years that Misty's temper was nothing to take lightly.

Misty looked at Sean and then her memory suddenly showed her an image of Sean younger. He had a foolish grin plastered onto his face constantly and his red hair was more stuck out in every direction. He was in his housecoat and underneath were his stripped pajamas. Both were about the same age, just Sean being about the same age as her, it was a humid August when they had first come into contact with each other. Misty was trying her first attempt to escape from the Facility when she was eleven and she had stumbled across Sean's property by accident for a place to hide.

"Charles can help you Misty," Sean explained, "More than any of us can, you can trust him."

Misty sighed. "I've been offered help by so many people, I'm getting quite tired of it to be honest."

"But you know that he can help you don't you? You should, you're a genius."

Misty smirked and shook her head. "I'm a coward"

Sean straightened when he heard Misty say that.

"If you don't want to talk to Charles, then you can talk to me," Sean offered slowly.

"You?" Misty asked not trying to sound rude.

"What?" Sean smiled, "You did it once."

Misty chuckled and said, "We just exchanged names."

Sean laughed and then gave Misty a meaningful embrace. Misty hesitated at the sudden hug but she smirked and hugged him back.

"How about lets start off simple?" Misty suggested.

"As in 'let's date' simple?" Sean asked eagerly.

Misty laughed and then nodded her head, "Simple."

Sean joined in with her and then held her at arms length.

"You were always adorable," he grinned foolishly.

Misty playfully hit him with her bone tail and they both fell into a small moment of laughter. Just then a knock at the door brought both of them out of their laughing state and Misty opened it. Raven, Darwin and Alex stood at the door.

"We heard laughter coming here," Raven said, "Are you guys alright?"

Misty and Sean looked at each other and then grinned.

"Yeah," Misty replied, "We're fine."

Behind Raven, Alex was making kissing sounds and Darwin was trying to contain a laughter.

"Well Charles wants us to meet him in the main room," Raven informed and turned just in time to see Alex and Darwin draw up into attention. She rolled her eyes at the boys and then walked off to the meeting room.

"Didn't know boy was so slick," Darwin said raising his eyebrow at Sean as the four of them walked to the main room.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was settled, Moira explained that Misty, Charles, Erik and herself were going to go on a special mission and they would be back soon.<p>

"So that mean no fights," Moira warned, "And be good to the other agents."

"Absolutely no parties," Charles added, "And no fighting."

"Try not to blow up the place," Erik said to Alex.

"_You what?"_ Moira exclaimed

"Okay that was a mistake," Alex replied defensively.

"What happened?"

"He destroyed his bedroom," Angel informed.

"By accident!"

Charles waved his hand for silence and said, "No parties, no blowing up the facility and no fights of any sort."

"What about training?" Darwin asked, "when are we going to start that?"

"When we get back," Erik replied before Charles, "But before that, listen to Charles rules."

Charles sighed and said, "You helped with some of those rules… anyway we'll be back in few days time."

Everyone got up to say their good-bye and then Moira, Charles, Misty and Erik were off.


	6. Russia

It was light out. The wind slapped Misty lightly as she glided through the clouds, dodged tall trees and occasionally dipped to keep the van holding Moira, Charles and Erik along with about eight guards including the driver. Misty flapped her wings and she rose higher above the trees and disappeared once again into the clouds. Misty had never felt this free since her first escape from the Facility. She felt so alive as she sailed through the cloudy sky hidden from those below. Her tail swings gently on occasions keeping her body balanced and the spikes on her back aren't out too far. Misty continues to sail through the sky until she heard what Charles had told her to look out for. A helicopter.

Misty looked at the copter and then heard Charles voice in her head.

_Got it thanks._

Misty then did a nosedive until she was out of the clouds and just barely touching the trees she glided over. She flapped her wings and passed the truck that Charles and Erik were in. As she drew closer and closer to the massive estate she noticed a barricade guarded by many soldiers and dogs. Misty immediately grabbed Charles attention.

_There is a barricade guarded by about fifteen guards and five dogs only a few feet ahead._

With the message sent, Misty immediately straightened to slow down her speed and went back up towards the clouds to hide from the soldiers. She wasn't sure what the people below saw her as. A massive bird perhaps? Misty then turned her attention to the helicopter and then flew a few feet behind it out of vision in case she was spotted in the mirrors. Misty looked back to see the truck driving through the barricade safely. She then looked to see the helicopter lower as it flew closer and closer; Misty did the same. She noticed the truck drive off the road and then everyone get out in their lines.

_Come down now Misty._

Misty obliged and nosedived down towards were they had parked. She glided down then straightened at the last minute then once her feet touched the ground, had to run a few inches so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Nice landing," Erik said coming up beside her handing her a pair of binoculars.

"Thanks."

They walked through the forest for a few moments until they came to a small ditch. They all ducked and laid flat before peering through the binoculars. Misty watched as the helicopter finally landed and a woman dressed in all white walked out. Charles let out a groan in frustration.

"Where is Shaw?" Erik demanded.

"If I use my powers she'll know we're here," Charles replied then took in a breath. "Let me try something."

As Charles used his powers Misty looked around to see the soldiers peering from behind the trees.

"He's not here," Charles said. "Shaw isn't coming."

"We abort," the man said and immediately got up.

Erik on the other hand had other ideas and climbed up the small incline and ran towards the estate. Charles sighed and Misty wasn't sure of whom to follow.

"Come on Misty," Charles said.

Both mutants ran and as Misty gathered speed she felt her wings push out and flex. Just as two guards were running at her with semi-automatics, Misty bent slightly and jumped up allowing herself to sail upward and then nosedive just enough to get the right level of flight. She watched as Charles ran through the other small barricades and when Misty moved her head towards the estate, she was just in time to see the door close and she knew that Erik was inside.

_Make sure that the helicopter doesn't come back._

Misty nodded to Charles who then ran inside. Misty then flew upward and then touched down at the high point of the estate so she had full view of anything that moved onto the field.

It was quiet at first but then Misty saw a group of soldiers running towards the estate with the dogs. Misty raised her hand and made a claw, she targeted the area around the soldiers and then raised her hand. Large earthy spikes ejected from the ground and made a large barricade around the group of soldiers. Misty knew that the earth was wet from the previous night but it was something to at least slow them down. A chopping noise went through the air and Misty thought it was the helicopter that had brought the woman but it was something different. It was a helicopter but something that Misty was not expecting.

The helicopter was painted black and mounted on either side were machine guns both aimed directly at her. Two soldiers were manning the guns while the driver maintained appropriate level.

Misty leapt from the high point of the estate that she was standing on and allowed her wings to expand and catch wind that allowed her to rise up into the air. She raised her hand and felt the air around her compress into a spike shape, she then hurled it towards one of the guns and when the spike hit the gun a small explosion was created. Misty dodged some of the pieces of metal and then dove down and targeted the descending helicopter. She raised a fist eye-level and then opened it making small spikes cover the whole helicopter and with difficulty Misty made it land safely. But the consequence was losing her own balance and causing her to tumble herself. Misty tried to catch wind underneath herself but her wings continued to flap madly. Before she knew what was happening next, she crashed onto the grass then tumbled and rolled to a stop. Misty coughed the dirt and grass out of her throat and mouth and as she turned she saw the two remaining soldiers advancing towards her with semis. They yelled at her in Russian, Misty wasn't sure what it was but she was sure that it wasn't nice. Just before Misty got the chance to do anything the guns started to disable and fall apart on their own then the soldiers were both pushed back by an invisible force. Misty turned to see both Charles and Erik behind her and the woman with her hands bound behind her with wire.

"I could have done something myself," Misty said.

"I know," Erik said and then waved his hand to find the nearest vehicle.

Charles walked up to Misty.

"Are you okay?" he asked clearly concerned. "Are you hurt?"

Misty shook her head and said, "What now?"

"We go back to the facility."


	7. News

After dropping off the woman Erik, Charles and Misty all headed back to the facility to find something that they didn't expect awaiting them. Then that was when they received news of the facility and the break in by Shaw and two of his followers. All the agents in the place were dead and there was an enormous amount of damage done to the place. Misty's heart pounded heavily and tried to reason with Charles to quickly fly over but Charles wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want Misty to go flying off especially only a few minutes after a mission and early in the morning when it was still dark out.

They had to go through a check and once that was all done then Moira ordered for a car to drive them over to the facility but it was declared a red zone and thus no one except high authority was allowed ten feet near the place. This angered all three mutants but nothing could be done.

It was about eight in the morning when the CIA facility was declared save and without hesitation Moira grabbed the pair of keys to her car and then ordered all three mutants to get in.

The drive was eerily quiet and Moira went way over the speed limit but the road was secluded so there were no worries. Misty couldn't help but think of the possibilities that could have gone on during the attack she wondered if everyone was okay; alive. Misty knew that everyone in the car was worrying about something whether it be the same thing or not.

Most of the facility was in rubble, the whole front entrance was destroyed and all the cars in the lot were destroyed too. Military and other government persons were all milling around trying to fix what had been broken and do other things. While in the midst of the chaos were Raven, Sean, Alex and Hank who were all sitting on a concrete bench and when they saw us, Raven immediately stood and ran over. Charles fussed over her and then addressed the others.

"Your all going back home," Charles announced.

Misty frowned and took a few steps back, if he meant going back to the Facility then Misty would be more than willing to take off right then and there.

"You can't," Sean said, "Alex isn't going back to prison and neither is Misty."

Misty gave Sean a small smile.

"Darwin is dead Charles," Raven said, "we can't even bury him."

"All the more reason why you should all leave-"

"You can avenge him," Erik interrupted taking a few steps towards the young mutants. Charles on the other hand didn't look amused as he of course knew what Erik had meant without even reading the metal manipulator's mind.

"Erik a word; now."

The two mutants walked only a few inches away and their conversation was hushed. Sean got up from where he sat and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded then looked around at the destroyed facility. "What the hell happened?"

"This guy came and just laid waste to place," Sean explained. "He had these two other mutants with him and then he offered us to join him instead of working for…_them._ Angel joined them, Darwin and Alex tried to set up a surprise attack but this guy can absorb energy Misty. Alex used his power and this guy absorbed it then when Darwin tried to do something…"

The sentence went dead but Misty didn't pressure Sean into telling her more.

"If they want to send us home," Sean whispered. "Then you're coming with me."

"I'll be fine on my own," Misty said pushing her hair behind her ears. "I'm use to it."

"I owe you."

Misty looked at Sean to see that he was serious but she gave him a weak smile.

"Oh Sean, you don't owe me anything."

Sean was about to say something when Charles cleared his throat and they turned.

"We'll need to train," Charles said aloud, "all of us, yes?"

Everyone nodded and Sean squeezed Misty's hand.

"Well we can't stay here," Hank blurted. "Even if they open the facility again it's too dangerous."

Charles smiled. "I have a place in mind."


	8. For Sale

The ride out to where Charles's place was bumpy and Alex of course complained all the way out. Misty didn't make one sound as the tires of the vehicle bounced up and down as they drove over potholes. It sort of reminded her of the time at Three Mile Island. How the she remembered the various trips off the Island and to god knows where. She remembers being blindfolded most of the time so it was of course dark. Voices and cigarette smoke would drift to her nostrils and cause her to choke. Misty's eyes flashed open and she saw Charles looking at her she stared back and for a few moments they had their own personal staring contest.

_You should hide it,_ Charle's voice entered.

_Don't read my mind. _Misty then continued to ignore Charle's pokes and prods in her mind. When she turned she saw as Charles leaned back and looked at the ground. Misty looked to see Sean half dozed off and she couldn't help but give a small smile. How innocent he was back then.

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop and everyone clambered out and onto the gravel driveway. As Misty got out immediately her eyes fell upon the most beautiful mansion she had ever seen in her life. Words had failed her as she looked at Charles and Raven wondering how they could have lived in such a large place. But then again Misty had lived in a eight by nine cell for her whole life.

"Well well Charles," Erik said breaking the silence, "The hardships you must have gone through as a child."

Raven smirked. "I helped with those hardships. Come on, let's give them a tour."

Inside the gigantic mansion was polished red oak flooring, large glass window, flowers in almost every single room, escape routes that Charles had explained, rugs that had traveled from all over the globe just to be in this one single place and much much more.

Misty noticed a dark look loom over Erik's face as he seemed to be only half listening to Charles while the rest of his attention was on Misty herself. The young mutant bowed her head and then slowly looked up to see that Erik had his back turned on her.

"You alright?" Sean asked his voice made her jump slightly.

"Um…yeah," Misty managed, "I'm fine."

"…and now to you rooms," Charles's said.

Everyone was of course assigned to their own rooms, there was absolutely no sharing allowed. Misty's room had a large queen sized bed, a desk, a small bookshelf that was stuffed with books even some were lined up on the floor. A small heartily fire cackled in the fireplace off to one side and a coffee table and two large chairs were placed around it.

"Like it?" Charles asked.

Misty took in a shaky breath, she had never been in any sort of room like this in her entire life. All she could do was manage a meager nod.

"I'm here to help you Misty," Charles offered.

Misty sighed. "There have been a lot of people who have been trying to help me Charles."

"Any of them telepathic?"

Misty chuckled. "No none of them telepathic."

Charles smiled and then said, "May I?"  
>Misty turned to Charles fully and asked, "What exactly are you looking for Charles? If you're looking for happiness I promise you you won't find it."<p>

Charles looked Misty directly in the eyes. "I'm only looking to help."

Charles motioned to one of the chairs and Misty reluctantly moved towards them and sat down. Charles allowed himself to sit in the one across from her and said, "Relax."

Misty took in a breath and exhaled, her eyes became pure white with sky blue swirled in and her bone tail stopped flicking nervously in the air and became still. Charles placed his fingers to his temple and dove in.

"_Are you sure this will work?" a male voice asked._

"_Positive, Ryan has explained that the girl is in complete control," Another male voice reassured. _

_Misty of course had the blind fold on so all she could hear was the snarling voices of both men bickering whether she was worth buying or not._

"_Her powers are extraordinary," someone spoke._

"_So I've heard, well open the stupid cage and let's see what this girl is capable of."_

_Misty heard the padlock on her cage click open and then the clip on the blindfold come off next. She immediately closed her eyes from the harsh lights above her glaring down. _

"_Get up your infernal thing!" a man's voice shouted._

_After many years of fighting, escaping and the feeling of total helplessness. Misty obeyed and slowly crawled out of the dog-sized cage and stood on her feet. In front of her were five men dressed up in fancy military uniforms all staring back at her in horror and disgust._

"_What is that?" one asked horrified._

_Misty wanted to slap him with her tail but she restrained her emotions and just took what the man had said._

"_Does she have any visible features?" another asked getting up._

"_So far she has a bone tail and we suspect from the x-rays there are spikes al up her back."_

_Misty felt fear creep up around her but she swallowed and tried to ignore the man's words._

"_How much?" the man who was standing asked._

"_Depending on how long you intend to examine her."_

"_Two weeks tops."_

"_One hundred thousand."_

_Misty could hardly believe her ears. One hundred thousand! Was she really worth that much? No, these people are evil and they want to experiment on her. Torture her._

"_You're mad," the brown uniformed man on the couch cried. He got up, "this is an outrage! We are not paying that much for this animal!"_

_Misty cringed, was that all she was? An animal? A filthy thing that no one wanted to touch?_

"_Gentlemen," her owner cooed, "remember that there are more of her out there. If you have your research down right now, this very moment we will be able to beat them."_

_Misty felt herself panic now, she would help bring down mutant kind. She didn't want to do anything except hide where she will never be found ever again in her life!_

"_Sold!"_

Charles felt his subconscious return to him and then noticed that Misty was shaking. Charles tried to find comforting words but nothing came to him. He had just watched Misty being sold like a circus animal to military men. Misty got up and then opened her door. It was a plain and simple message; leave. Charles got to his feet and then walked outside.

"Two doors down on the left," Charles said before leaving.

Misty nodded thanks before shutting the door. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to see Sean right now or not her mind was too busy replaying the scene that Charles had opened up. She had remembered that day and the days that followed. The pain and the suffering that she had been exposed to and the cruel remarks from the guards who had been forced to watch over her. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened her door and then went down two doors to the left and knocked. There was a moment of silence and then the door opened. Sean was standing there and he immediately picked up that something was definitely wrong. He allowed her in and then rushed to Misty's side as she staggered.

"It's okay," Sean whispered. "I got you."

_Yes Sean, _Misty thought y_ou do have me._

Misty sank to the ground and Sean followed her. Both of them embraced in silence.


	9. Meeting

The next few days everyone got use to walking around the giant mansion. Sean and Misty would explore on their own while Raven would give occasional tours or go on a scouting hunt to find anyone who had gotten lost – it wasn't hard.

Today everyone was filled with excitement as Charles informed that he, Erik and Moira would start training them. He had first taken Alex to a bomb shelter way underground and that was when Sean and Misty slipped off again. They walked outside and followed the path that encircled the whole place.

"He's probably going to bring this whole place down to the ground," Sean said.

Misty playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Oh be nice."

"What? It's probably true."

Misty laughed and then she saw Alex jump out from behind a tree. Sean let out a super- sonic scream and Misty placed her hand over her ears while Alex laughed like a maniac. Misty wondered why Sean's powers didn't affect Alex, but then she noticed the large sound canceling headphones. Alex pulled them down so they could dangle from his neck.

"Oh man!" Alex said chuckling. "That was great!"

Sean glared at Alex but Misty found herself giving small fits of laughter as well.

"Well," Alex started, "I may possibly bring the whole place down, but at least I allow you guys to keep your hearing."

Sean punched him but it didn't seem to affect Alex whatsoever.

"Anyway," Alex said, "Erik wants to see you Misty."

Misty blinked why would he want to see her?

"Said as soon as possible too."

"Okay." Misty gave Sean a quick kiss and then headed off while calling. "Don't beat each other up too bad. I still want my boyfriend in one piece!"

* * *

><p>Misty found Erik sitting in one of the many common rooms in the mansion. He was in his usual wear, long sleeve black top with black jeans and his hair parted to one side.<p>

"Misty," he said smiling although his smile seemed a little off.

"Erik," Misty greeted back.

"Have a seat, we need to talk."

Misty sat down in the chair Erik offered her. She found this a little less comforting than she had thought it was going to be. Erik held a monotone look on his face but his eyes held something else, something darker and more disturbing.

"Charles had told me about your…past," Erik started off getting himself a glass of brandy from the side table. Misty felt her whole being go cold and her tail stiffen. What she had allowed Charles to see was suppose to be between her and Charles, no one else was suppose to know. Sean knew some, but not everything.

"Don't worry," Erik said as if reading her mind, "Charles tends to be…chatty lets say and it was no surprise when he came to me."

Misty felt the spikes on her back prick through her skin and threat to tear her clothes. Her past was only suppose to be between her, Charles, and Sean no one else was suppose to know anything.

"It's alright," Erik said gently finally settling himself into the chair. "I know what you felt during the time."

Misty frowned. "You know nothing Erik."

"Ah contraire." Erik rolled up his long sleeve and showed off a number tattooed into his skin. Misty felt a lump in her throat form and she cursed herself silently.

"It's alright," Erik reassured. "This is why Charles thought that it'd be best if you and I talk about whatever it is that is bothering you."

"How do you know it's bothering me?"

Erik leaned in and said, "I know that you have much more capability than you are showing off right now. You have the power to create spike in any solid, liquid or gas not to mention the fact that you have wings giving you the ability of flight and the tail giving you extra balance in any type of fighting. Truly a remarkable power."

Misty snorted. "Remarkable…that's what everyone says."

Erik nodded. "Remarkable until they figure out how to harness it, how to experiment and test it, how to contain it and control it…and then finally control the person with it."

Misty looked at Erik and she noticed that Erik's eyes darkened when he was speaking. She realized that Erik did indeed know what she was or had gone through. His past was different from hers but in many ways the same and she couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't the only one.

"I would first like to hear about this… Ryan person."

"He's my father," Misty replied darkly. "Or was. He was ordered by the government to track down different mutants and find out how to control their abilities.

There was an eerie silence between the two powerful mutants and Misty noticed that Erik wanted to say more. He stood and then moved to the window looked outside and then turned back to Misty.

Erik nodded and said, "The person we're looking for is Sebastian Shaw he went by Dr. Schmidt back in 1944 in Poland."

Misty knew where this was going she waited.

"He had spotted me when my powers first showed itself then he had ordered me to see him," Erik's hand tightened around this glass and Misty was sure that it would soon shatter if he were to tighten his grip any more. "He wanted…me to move a…a coin. A small coin, the first time I used my powers it was on a gate. But…I just couldn't."

Misty could see young Erik with his hands out using every ounce of strength in his to make the damn thing move. Misty looked up to see sadness and some desperation in Erik's eyes as he continued to speak.

"They shot my…my mother in order to get me to use my powers," Erik said, small creaks echoed in the room and Misty looked over to see the lamps sot of bend inward.

"Erik," Misty whispered as the doorknob started to crumple up. But Erik didn't seem to be listening to her as he continued.

"Everything started to just…crumple." The nails that held paintings shot out and Misty had to duck as on flew right at her. "That's when I first…killed someone. But I just couldn't stop there."

Misty stood and her tail rose and stiffened ready to bat any other metal flying objects. The spikes on her back ripped through her clothes.

"The examination room, was destroyed in mere seconds and everything moved and crumpled. Except that one…small…coin."

There was a loud crash and the metal window frames broke and shattered glass fell onto the floor.

"Erik!" Misty screamed. Her wings ripped through her clothes and crisscrossed as glass shards headed straight towards her. The glass bounced harmlessly off the bones and Misty felt the spikes on her back stand on end. Her raised her hand and spikes came from wooden floor as a lamp flew at her.

"And for years," Erik continued completely oblivious to what was going on. "I tried to move that _stupid coin._ But instead I ended up controlling something else."

More metal frames bent in and twisted in mid -air.

"ERIK!"

Erik seemed to snap out of his trance and he looked around. He waved his hand over the room and all the still hanging objects fell to the ground. He examined the damage and then looked at Misty who was standing in front of his bewildered. Her sweater was scattered in front of her and her shirt was in shreds. The only thing that survived was the tang top she was wearing and her pants. There was a knock on the door and Charles came in.

"Oh," he said looking around. Large spikes came from the floor, the windows were all smashed, lamps were crumpled and sticking out of the walls and nails were stuck in furniture.

"Is…everything alright in here?" he asked then noticed how both mutants bowed their heads as if they didn't want to talk about it. Charles looked at Erik and then received what he needed to get.

"Well then," Charles final said looking from Misty to Erik. "Misty it's your turn."

Misty's wings folded up behind her and the spikes on her back drew in. Her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt and the she walked carefully out of the room.

"I'd like to speak to you again," Erik called to Misty, "Again tomorrow same time."

"Different place," Charles added continuing to survey the mess.

"Okay," Misty answered and then followed Charles to her training session.


	10. Training

Charles led Misty out onto the smooth grassy field that surrounded the large mansion. Once they came to a stop Misty immediately took notice of the targets that were in a large wide circle. Moira and Hank stood off to the side as Charles led Misty into the circle of targets. She looked around and saw some more targets hidden in the trees and nailed high up to branches.

"Now," Charles said clapping his hands together. "Your powers are of course ability to create spikes out of most anything. You can also use the spikes on your tail to help control the spikes you create. Now saying that I want you to shoot air spikes at the targets."

Misty looked around her and then said, "You're joking."

Charles gave Misty a small smile and shook his head.

"I think that you have the capability of doing so, it is just a matter of control."

Misty's tail unraveled from her waist and posed in the air as the spikes in her tail drew out. She raised her hands and then felt the air around her tense and solidify. There was a shimmer in the air around her and Misty knew that the spikes were there. Then her tail tensed and Misty prepared to shoot the spikes in the directions of the targets. She exhaled and the spikes flew towards the targets, her tail swooshed in the air and the spikes hit the trees but missed the targets by few centimeters. Misty frowned and then sent another volley of spikes that embedded into the targets smashing them to pieces. She looked back at Charles who nodded. Hank came up and went into his usual lecture tone.

"Accuracy was amazing, the fact that your tail can also control spikes makes it more of a interesting situation but more deadly and more unpredictable from when you would have complete control."

"How unpredictable?" Misty asked.

Hank pushed his glasses up and explained, "Well uh…it's like your tail has a mind of it's own. When it feels threatened I notice that it stiffens and threatens to strike. Now your tail can't create the spikes of course but once you create the spikes then it seems that your tail receives some sort of signal that allows it to locate the nearest attacker or in this case target and then send a spike towards it."

Misty looked at Hank as if there was anything more she should know.

"Is there anything that we can do about it?" Misty asked.

"Sadly no," Hank said although Misty hinted some hesitation in his voice. "It just seems that's the way your mutation works."

"Which is fine," Charles added giving Misty a nod. "Now we would also like to see something else if you don't mind."

"Which is?"

"Your wings."

Misty looked at Charles and realized that he was serious. She opened her mind and felt him look through. His expression slowly changed but didn't faze from seriousness. Misty took in a breath and then felt her wings expand to their full length. The sounds of bones popping broke the silence as Misty's wings flexed a few times in the open.

"Have you ever flown before?" Hank asked inspecting the wings for himself.

"On occasion," Misty replied.

"The structure and density is remarkable, but then again it would have to have some sort of massive density to carry weight beside yourself."

Misty looked at Hank. "Pardon?"

Hank blinked and gave Misty a look as if to say _isn't it obvious?_

"The bones on your wings are clearly stronger than any other bones say mine or Charles. It seems that it has more calcium and marrow than any other sort of bone found in anyone else besides yourself."

Misty gawked at Hank wondering how he was able to know this just by looking at her wings.

"Well," Charles said clapping his hands together. "Let's go to higher grounds then."

* * *

><p>On the roof of the mansion Misty's wings flexed continuously testing the environment around itself. Hank, Moira, Charles as well as Erik, who had decided to come along, all stood off to the side leaving the rest of the rooftop for Misty's choosing. Misty had never liked showing off her wings, they would be a pain (literally) to her, causing her a great deal of stress and too much memory. But Misty took in a breath and knew that Charles especially Erik wouldn't allow her off the roof unless she tried. Misty felt her wings fold as she broke out into a run. It was a slow run at first but then she began to gain momentum and eventually went faster. Her tail twisted and turned in the air and the spikes on her back were half out. As she neared the edge of the roof, Misty's wings instinctively flexed to the sides as Misty's foot pushed from the roof.<p>

The sensation of the wind whipping Misty's face was exhilarating as well as terrifying. Misty's spiky hair immediately flattened. Her wings gave one powerful beat in the air and she found herself looking up at the clear sky. Her wings beating occasionally to keep her crashing or going up too high. She turned to see everyone else hanging out windows to see her fly. Misty heard whistling and catcalls from the windows as she sped past them.

A fraction of a smile broke out on Misty's face as she climbed up then swooped back down. Her tail occasionally swinging back and forth or staying straight to help keep balance while flying. Misty looked at the rooftop to see Moira, Charles, Hank and Erik all watching her with fascination. She turned a left as she headed back towards the roof. Misty placed her right foot in front of her and she felt herself slowly starting to slow down. As her foot touched solid she immediately pushed herself forward onto the roof where she collapsed in exhaustion. She heard footsteps rushing over and voices calling her name, but she couldn't hear them. Misty could hear nothing but her heartbeat beating loudly in her ears. She saw the roof door open and the others all raced to see what had happened. Then she saw Sean coming towards her and Misty smiled in her mind.

"I did it," Misty whispered as Sean helped her up.

"Yeah," Sean whispered back kissing her cheek. "You sure did."


	11. Combined

For the next few day, we continued to train. Misty practiced deflecting Alex's plasma rings that had now been controlled by what looked like a vortex like circle that was strapped to his chest by an array of straps. It was hard at first and she almost blew herself up if it weren't for the spiky rock shield that she had to quickly create. It took much concentration since as a whole beam was shot at her. But Misty managed to succeed after a few accidents, one which involved blowing up Moira's car.

Everything seemed to be going well until the time when Misty had to go up against Sean. Both of them faced each other uneasily and Charles immediately sensed both our discomforts. Erik on the other hand just raised his eyebrow but he already knew that Sean and Misty were both in a relationship and seemed to entertain himself by their small romance.

"It's just practice," Charles reassured. "This is to help both of you survive in case anything were to happen." Charles never did like to talk about some of the things that could happen.

"So what?" Sean asked. "I scream and Misty uses her powers to deflect it."

"Exactly."

"What if she doesn't?"

_Then I get an ear full of the Banshee_ Misty thought but didn't say anything.

"You should trust Misty will be able to deflect it Sean," Charles informed. "Trust that she will be able to protect herself."

Sean turned back to me and she gave him a nod saying that she was ready. Misty wanted to get stronger, she wanted to protect herself, no more hiding. Sean saw her wanting to do this so he took in a breath as I braced myself. Sean exhaled and then screamed. Sonic waves hurled directly towards her. Misty raised her hands and her tail stiffened and the spikes shot out. As she was ready to deflect the sonic, the sound of shattering glass echoed around us. Misty looked and what she saw stunned not only her but everyone else. Hovering a few inches away from me were the outline of spikes, but each spike contained ever going sonic waves of Sean's scream. She closed her fists and the spikes came in, she then opened her hands and thrust. The spikes shot off ripping through trees and making small craters in the ground. As each spike hit, the sound of Sean's scream escaped it and everyone except Sean and I covered their ears. Once the spikes stopped Charles looked around and breathed. "Amazing."

* * *

><p>Down in Hank's lab, everyone was gathered around the monitors and computers. There were vials, syringes, thing tubes of coloured liquid snaking around the table. A classic chemistry set. Hank was tapping away at his computer like a madman, files popped up and information quickly wrote out on the computer.<p>

"I have come up with a conclusion," Hank explained continuing to open up countless files. "Since Misty's powers were , ah, forced open, her powers were forced to mature much earlier than they would have at their own rate. The reason for Misty's powers to suddenly evolve to greater lengths is that from all those years of prematurity and the experiments. Her powers have...healed."

"Healed?" Erik asked.

"Healed as in slowly mature itself and manifest greater right underneath our noses. We can't see it but Misty I'm pretty sure can feel it."

Everyone turned to Misty to find that she was just as surprised as any of them.

"Have you ever felt odd at any point in time?" Hank asked turning to Misty. "And not just mentally because you're a mutant but something almost unexplainable? A sort of feeling that you're not quite sure what it is?"

Misty rubbed her arms nervously with her hands and muttered, "Sometimes."

"It's your powers maturing fully."

Charles looked at her and asked, "When does this usually happen?"

"Sometimes at night," Misty replied honestly. "Also sometimes during the day, but usually when I'm relaxed."

Hank cleared his throat and said, "The way your powers are maturing is more a different matter from say mine or anyone else who's a mutant. Since from your...past um, experiences your powers have become so delicate that they need to mature when you are peace or still such as sleeping or relaxing. Working and training will only delay your powers to fully mature into what it really is."

"Are you saying that...there is more to my powers?"

Hank looked at me directly in the eye. "I'm saying that it is possible for you to be more powerful than Erik and Charles combined."

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was beating on Misty as she took a seat on the bench but she never gave into the heat and kept her coat on. Misty took in raspy breaths and closed her eyes. The words Hank said echoed in her ears <em>more powerful than Erik and Charles combined.<em> Misty didn't want to be more powerful than anyone. Usually someone with this type of power would feel dominance, but misty felt scared. Everyday of her life Misty was scared of her powers and the consequences of having them. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind but instead the words from the late morning conversation were still beating her brain. Misty gave out a loud cry in frustration.

"Whoa."

She jumped and turned to see Raven standing in the doorway. She came over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Misty wanted to tell her yes just to make her go away but instead she felt her head shake left to right. Raven wrapped a comforting arm around her and sat Misty down.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Its..ah...just from this morning," Misty answered fidgeting with her coat lapel.

"What happened?"

Misty took in a breath and explained what had happened. She also told her what Hank said about her powers including the thing about Erik and Charles. Raven's eyes grew wide as misty recalled everything.

"Wow," she whispered in shock.

They both sat there in silence and then the door opened again and Sean saw Raven and Misty.

"Charles told me," Sean said coming over. Raven got up and left for the two to be together. Misty made a mental note to thank her later. Misty laid my head on Sean's shoulder as he embraced her and gave her a kiss on the top of my head.

"Everywhere I go," Misty started. "I'm reminded of what happened."

"It's not your fault," Sean whispered.

"But it is!" Misty cried in frustration. "It is my fault, I should have had the guts to run when I had first escaped instead of going back."

"You were eleven at the time Misty," Sean reminded. "You were young, very young. What you did was brave."

She blinked away my tears and then Sean added. "I remember that you were also feisty."

Misty playfully nudged Sean who laughed.

"I remember that you had even wilder red hair, a foolish grin and pajamas with spaceships on them."

Sean blushed and said, "Oh come on!"

Both laughed and then without warning Misty sat up straight and kissed Sean. He was surprised at first but then he closed his eyes and a small moan escaped his lips. Misty grabbed the back of his neck and slowly drew his in more until their chests were touching and then she released him. They both were engulfed in a few moments of silence and then they laid back against the bench slowly absorbing each others presence.


	12. Not Worth It

Misty and Sean walked through the empty hallways of the mansion together hand in hand. Occasionally Sean would bend down to whisper something in Misty's ear, who would blush and then playfully hit him. Her tail swung in the air and would on occasions, curl around Sean affectionately. They continued down the hallway until they came to Sean's room and they went in.

"We're not supposed to be in each others rooms alone," Misty said giggling. "..and together!"

Sean grinned. "Oh come on, when did you ever care about the rules."

Misty pulled off her trench coat and then climbed onto the bed with him. She rubbed his arms and kissed his neck. Sean wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and kiss her on the top of her head. Just as Sean was ready to unzip Misty's pants the door opened and both froze in horror as Alex, like the idiot he was, strolled on in as if he owned the place.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Misty cried in frustration.

"Piss off!" Sean added glaring daggers at Alex.

Alex however looked at the partially mingled bodies and then asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!" Both cried in unison.

Alex stretched and took his time walking out until Misty launched a pillow directly at his head.

"50 points!" Sean said happily while Misty laughed. She zipped up the small portion that Sean had undone before Alex came walking in. They both sat up and nuzzled each other.

"So after all this…capture thing is done," Sean said slowly, "do you want to come with me?"

"To where?" Misty asked.

"Anywhere, travel the world and see the sights."

Misty snorted. "Since when have you been interested in traveling?"

Sean shrugged. "It would be better than being cooped up here."

Misty snuggled in more and then sighed.

"I'll think about it."

Sean kissed her on the head again when the door opened yet again. Misty rolled her eyes.

"God Alex, I thought I told you stay the fuck ou-." She turned to see that it wasn't Alex, but Charles who raised an eyebrow. Misty felt her whole face go red with embarrassment.

"We're meeting in the lounge," Charles said, both knew that they were in trouble because Charles didn't even mention what he saw. Misty then saw Erik poking his head in to see what was going on he however said nothing.

"Now?" Sean asked.

Both adults nodded and left, leaving the door open too.

Collecting themselves, they both got up and Misty didn't even bother with her trench coat leaving it in a heap on Sean's bedroom floor. Who cares? She thought to herself. I have a right to live a life that I want to live. But in the back of her mind, Misty was scared to live that kind of life. Ever since she was a baby it was ingrained into her head that she followed rules, that she followed orders from higher up or face intense punishment if those demands were not met. Although admitting it to herself was possible, but admitting it out loud – to Erik, Charles or even Sean? Impossible.

* * *

><p>In the lounge everyone was gathered, Raven was sitting on the couch, Hank sat on the one opposite to her in his training clothes and Alex stood in the middle. Both Charles and Erik were behind them as if observing all three at the same time. Moira was the one sitting closest to the television. When Misty and Sean came in all heads turned to them and Alex winked and gave them the thumbs up. Misty wanted to give him the finger but she resisted as both Erik and Charles watched as the two came up still holding hands. On the screen was a footage of President Kennedy making an announcement about the nuclear warheads that were on their way over to Cuba. It went on to say that if the Russians do cross the line, they would not hesitate to attack. Once the footage was over no one spoke but Misty could feel the tension in the air.<p>

"I suggest you all get a good-night sleep," Erik said before exiting.

* * *

><p>Misty went to her own room later that day and laid on her bed. She continued to think back to her training, back to her sequences and what would happen if all fails. There was a knock at the door and Misty allowed them to enter. It was Erik.<p>

"Hi," she said.

Erik only nodded and then closed the door behind him. Obviously this was going to be a one on one talk.

"Tell about Sean."

Misty rolled her eyes and pushed back all her previous thoughts.

"It's none of your business," Misty replied folding her arms.

"I just want to know."

"Know what?" Misty demanded. "Or should I say, it's none of your business!"

Erik raised a brow clearly unfazed from Misty's attitude as he took a seat at the small coffee table that was by the window.

"Have you had sex with him yet?"

"What are you my father?" Misty demanded then immediately froze as a flurry of de javu hit her hard. She inhaled deeply trying to keep her emotions tamed but the thought of her father and her physically saying it made her weak. Misty knew that that's what fathers usually say to their normal daughters when they have found a girlfriend. But Misty remembered that she wasn't normal, she was beyond normal and for that she was nothing more than an instrument, a tool that her father used to conduct his experiments and research on.

"You can tell me," Erik said leaning in.

Misty shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk, that's what Charles or Erik didn't understand. She wasn't ready to tell them what had happened to her. For eighteen years she had held everything in and tucked it away in a safe hiding place back within her mind.

"Well back to my regular question, did you have sex with Sean?"

Misty frowned. "No, we were interrupted."

"So you were about to…"

"Both of us were ready but like I said Alex then interrupted and we kind of didn't feel like it anymore."

"Oh how unfortunate," Erik said with false sympathy and stood.

"What are you going to do after we capture Shaw?"

This time it was Misty's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"That is my business," Misty hissed angrily at Erik, "why do you pry in my business huh?"

"Curious."

"About what? That I'll go nuts after this and try and kill myself?"

Erik shrugged. "You're not immortal, anything that'll severe the spine will do."

"Urgh!" Misty got to her feet and went to leave when the door closed by itself and locked. She sighed. "You know I can just create spikes and break the door down."

"That'll hurt Charles's feelings and I'll have to tie you up with metal bands."

"I'll just create spikes out of those too and control it to release me."

"I'm stronger."

Misty couldn't deny that so she sat down on the bed.

"I want you to stay here," Erik admitted. "I want you to stay here and get stronger."

"For what?" Misty asked, "for reality? For humans who have a grudge against us? No matter how this ends, it won't matter."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going with Sean."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Erik absorbed the information that Misty had just told him.

"And where might you two be going might I ask?"

"Somewhere, I don't know," Misty admitted, "but I don't want to be sheltered for the rest of my life Erik."

"This isn't sheltering Misty."

"Then what the hell is it huh? What is it?"

"It's protecting."

"From what? The humans?"

Erik nodded and was ready to speak when Misty quickly got up and raced out of the room before he could manipulate anything.


End file.
